Zjef De Mulder
'Algemene Informatie' Zjef De Mulder is een hoofdpersonage dat sinds 28 augustus 2013 vertolkt wordt door Jan Van den Bosch. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' De ouders van Zjef zijn apothekers, maar ze hebben al jaren nauwelijks contact met elkaar. Ze nemen het Zjef kwalijk dat hij al zijn studiekansen verbrot heeft en vinden dat hij nu zijn eigen boontjes moet doppen. Zjef is enig kind en wist al op jonge leeftijd dat hij homoseksueel was. Hij had een oogje op zijn jeugdvriend Quinten Godderis. Zjef had kort een relatie met Marijn, een jongen die hij in de Foodbar leerde kennen. De twee gingen uit elkaar wanneer Marijn duidelijk meer van hun relatie verwachtte. Enige tijd later krijgt Zjef gevoelens voor zijn Foodbar-voorganger Pieter-Jan, die weer even komt inspringen, maar Pieter-Jan zocht alleen contact met Zjef om het telefoonnummer van Evy Hermans te bemachtigen. Zjef ontwikkelt een hechte band met Rudi Verbiest. Rudi zit immers in de knoop met zijn seksuele geaardheid en vindt bij Zjef een luisterend oor. Zjef maant Rudi aan om het gewoon eens te proberen en de twee gaan dan ook samen naar bed. Zjef hoopt nadien op een relatie, maar Rudi zegt dat het voor hem maar iets eenmaligs is. Toch lijkt Rudi daarna overtuigd van zijn gevoelens ten opzichte van mannen en blijven hij en Zjef geregeld samen uitgaan. De twee evolueren dan ook van 'friends with benefits' tot een volwaardig koppel. 'Beroepsleven' Zjef is een wispelturige jongeman die na een heleboel mislukte studiekeuzes de geldkraan door zijn ouders zag worden dichtgedraaid. Uiteindelijk kan hij solliciteren bij de Foodbar en krijgt hij de job. Met zijn collega's Liesbeth en Trudy klikt het goed en ze kunnen hem iets zelfzekerder maken. Door geldtekort moet Zjef tijdelijk een extra job zoeken zodat hij zijn schulden aan Rudi kan terugbetalen. Hij gaat aan de slag als nachtwaker, maar brengt daardoor zijn job in de Foodbar in gevaar. Eind 2014 wil Zjef terug gaat studeren om zijn master in de Economie te behalen, maar hij heeft er niet de juiste financiële middelen voor en bergt deze plannen alweer op. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 23= Nieuwe job Door het plotse vertrek van Pieter-Jan bij de Foodbar moet Veronique Van den Bossche onmiddellijk op zoek gaan naar een vervanger. Zjef komt zich aanmelden bij VDB en krijgt uiteindelijk de job. Hij kan het goed vinden met zijn nieuwe collega Liesbeth Pauwels. Ook met Evy Hermans kan Zjef het goed vinden en dat zorgt er meteen voor dat Liesbeth denkt dat hij een oogje heeft op Evy. Ondertussen heeft Liesbeth voor hem een afspraakje geregeld met haar dochter Stefanie Coppens maar Zjef kan het niet goed vinden met Stefanie omdat hij haar te zelfzeker vindt. Wanneer Evy aan hem vraagt of hij gevoelens heeft voor haar, vertelt Zjef dat ze zijn type niet is. Uiteindelijk vertelt Zjef de waarheid en hij zegt tegen Liesbeth dat hij homo is. Gay-bashing De volgende dagen raakt Zjef ook goed bevriend met Niko Schuurmans. Wanneer de twee echter samen op straat lopen, worden ze plotseling aangevallen door een groepje jongeren. Zjef is er erg aan toe en moet naar het ziekenhuis gebracht worden. Niko vreest dat de aanval zijn schuld is omdat hij enkele van die jongeren herkend heeft. Zjef denkt echter dat hij het slachtoffer is geworden van 'gay-bashing'. Wanneer Zjef opnieuw achtervolgd wordt, durft hij niet meer te komen werken en sluit hij zich thuis op. Evy en Niko beginnen zich zorgen te maken over Zjef wanneer hij de volgende dag weer niet opdaagt. Ze besluiten hem een bezoekje te gaan brengen en ze kunnen Zjef overtuigen om naar de politie te stappen. Bij de politie kunnen ze Zjef onmiddellijk verder helpen waardoor hij zich opnieuw zekerder voelt en weer aan de slag gaat. Co-housing Wanneer Mieke Van den Bossche, Evy en Niko vertellen dat ze van plan zijn om samen een huis te kopen, vindt Zjef dit stiekem een zeer leuk idee. Ze zijn nog op zoek naar een vierde persoon maar Zjef durft zichzelf niet kandidaat stellen. Ze vragen het uiteindelijk aan Arno Coppens maar omdat Liesbeth bang is dat haar zoon zich in de problemen zal werken, probeert ze Zjef aan te sporen om zich ook kandidaat te stellen. Na lang aarzelen besluit Zjef al zijn moed bij elkaar te rapen en naar Niko te stappen. Niko lijkt er wel voor te vinden dat Zjef de vierde persoon wordt maar omdat hij zowel Arno als Zjef een eerlijke kans wil geven, besluit hij samen met Mieke en Evy de twee jongens een soort 'stage' aan te bieden. Ze zullen alletwee een tijdje logeren in het appartement van Mieke zodat ze kunnen beslissen wie de beste roommate is. Zjef vreest onmiddellijk dat hij weinig kans maakt omdat hij niet de sociaalste persoon is. Wanneer blijkt dat Zjef ook nog eens een ochtendhumeur heeft, lijken zijn kansen wel heel klein. Liesbeth vreest dat Arno wel eens zou kunnen winnen en ze probeert Zjef te helpen. Uiteindelijk kiezen Evy, Mieke en Niko dat Zjef hun vierde huisgenoot wordt en dus niet Arno. Evy, Mike, Niko en Zjef wonen nu al enkele weken samen in hun nieuwe huis. De vier komen goed overeen tot Zjef begint te klagen dat zijn huisgenoten iets te veel uitgaan. Hij wilt graag eens een paar avonden rustig thuis blijven om een gezelschapsspel te spelen. Zjef reageert echter vreemd wanneer blijkt dat het moeilijk is om de vier vrienden samen te brengen voor een rustige avond. Na een goed gesprek met Mieke, vertelt Jef dat hij niet vaak wilt uitgaan omdat hij geldtekort heeft. Zjef leert in de Foodbar de joviale Marijn kennen. Het klikt en ze beginnen een relatie met elkaar. Ook de vrienden van Zjef kunnen het goed met Marijn vinden. Zjef vindt echter dat Marijn iets te veel in de buurt is en hij wilt afstand nemen. Uiteindelijk beseft Zjef dat Marijn toch niet de juiste man is voor hem en hij probeert het uit te maken. Zjef heeft hier weinig ervaring mee en hij probeert de hulp in te schakelen van zijn huisgenoten. Zowel Evy als Niko en Mieke weigeren om het uit te maken in de plaats van Zjef. Uiteindelijk moet Zjef het dan toch zelf doen. Weddenschappen Evy, Mieke en Niko stellen vast dat ze erg afhankelijk zijn van materiële dingen en besluiten een weddenschap aan te gaan. Als ze toch datgene doen wat ze in huis niet mogen doen moeten ze 300 euro aan elkaar betalen. De weddenschap verloopt niet van een leien dakje. Zjef komt te laat op zijn werk en de afspraken tussen Mieke en Linda lopen helemaal in het honderd. Mieke, Niko en Zjef willen de weddenschap gewoon stoppen, maar Evi wilt verderdoen. Hierdoor krijgen Mieke, Niko en Zjef ruzie met Evy. Evy besluit dan toch maar om de weddenschap te stoppen. Alles komt weer goed tussen de 4 vrienden. Later gaan ze opnieuw een uitdaging aan door 40 dagen geen vlees te eten. Dit loopt echter niet van een leien dakje en opnieuw ontstaan er conflicten tussen het viertal. Uiteindelijk vinden ze toch een oplossing waar iedereen zich in kan vinden. Niet veel later raakt Zjef in de ban van het pokeren en kan hij Jan overtuigen om een pokeravond te organiseren in het café. Zjef is echter teleurgesteld wanneer niemand hem wil vergezellen. Op de avond zelf beland Zjef aan een tafel waar voor geld wordt gepokerd. Pokeren Zjef pokert alsmaar meer en meer en ook elke keer voor meer geld. Niko is ervan overtuigd dat Zjef een gokverslaving heeft, maar Zjef wil niet luisteren. Op een avond moet hij 200 euro betalen aan Koen Daelman, maar dat geld heeft hij niet. Het is al wat later en Zjef heeft het geld nog altijd niet betaald. Koen Daelman eist interest. Zjef haalt ten einde raad geld uit de pot van het huis en moet aan mensen vragen om hem geld te lenen, ook aan zijn huisgenoten. Ondertussen zoeken de vier vrienden een nieuwe huisgenoot. Evy vraagt aan Andreas Schillebaert om bij hen te komen wonen, maar hij wi niet. Niet veel later staat er al een andere kandidaat aan de deur: Thomas Feyaerts. Zjef gaat akkoord, net zoals Mieke en Niko en Thomas neemt zijn intrek in het huis. Ondertussen moet hij al 600 euro terugbetalen aan Koen Daelman, maar Zjef heeft dit geld niet. Ten einde raad vraagt hij een lening bij Rudi Verbiest. Om zijn schulden bij Rudi terug te betalen, neemt Zjef een extra job aan als nachtwaker. Hierdoor loopt hij er in de Foodbar wel vaak bij als zombie, en daar kan Liesbeth dan weer niet mee lachen. Zjef begint in te zien dat zijn nieuwe huisgenoot Thomas geen goede bedoelingen heeft. Zjef vindt zijn aantekeningen en denkt dat hij is van plan. Ondertussen groeien Zjef en Rudi steeds dichter naar elkaar toe. Ze gaan samen naar een homobar, en blijven tot in de late uurtjes met elkaar praten. Rudi vertelt aan Zjef dat hij niet zomaar met een wildvreemde naar bed kan gaan, en daarom besluiten ze het met elkaar te proberen. Rudi geeft wel toe dat hij niet meteen een relatie wil en het rustig aan wil doen. |-|Seizoen 24= De echte Thomas Feyaerts Zjef is samen met zijn vrienden de verloving van Mieke Van den Bossche en Niko Schuurmans aan het vieren, wanneer Evy Hermans plots een onrustwekkend telefoontje van Hannah Van den Bossche krijgt. Er is namelijk een tweede Thomas Feyaerts opgedoken. De vier huisgenoten gaat onmiddellijk naar huis en confronteren de 'valse' Thomas, die eigenlijk Bas Van Opwyck heet. Bas doet het volledige verhaal dat hij op zoek was naar de echte familie van Thomas, omdat het verhaal hem interesseerde. Bas pakt zijn spullen en verlaat het huis. Thomas doet daarna zijn verhaal. Dat zijn vader geadopteerd was en vlak voor zijn dood op zoek ging naar zijn echte vader. Thomas wil deze zoektocht afmaken en kwam zo bij Anna Dierckx terecht, die zijn overgrootmoeder blijkt te zijn. Mieke en Hannah zorgen voor een nieuwe ontmoeting tussen Thomas en Anna en samen gaan ze naar de grootvader van Thomas: Jan Van den Bossche. Zjef en Rudi Twee maanden later. Zjef en Rudi blijven elkaar zien, maar Zjef wil weten wat ze nu eigenlijk van elkaar zijn. Rudi vertelt dat er geen echte liefde is van zijn kant, en ze besluiten gewoon vrienden te blijven, die af en toe samen naar bed gaan. Zjef is langs de ene kant toch een beetje teleurgesteld en neemt onbewust afstand van Rudi. Wanneer Rudi hem hierover aanspreekt, hebben ze opnieuw een goed gesprek met elkaar. Ze beginnen dan toch een relatie, en Rudi blijft voortdurend logeren bij Zjef en zijn huisgenoten. Op professioneel vlak komen Zjef en Liesbeth Pauwels in een slecht daglicht bij Peter Van den Bossche te staan, omdat ze meedoen aan een makeover-actie van grote concurrent Vero Bello. Zjef is bang dat hij zijn C4 zal ontvangen, maar Peter vergeet het incident. Zjef zorgt nadien nog voor een blunder wanneer hij in de Foodbar bezoek krijgt van June Van Damme. Zjef verklapt perongeluk dat VDB Fashion nu ook schoenen gaat ontwerpen. '''Menno Evy Hermans is in contact met Menno Van Calster, de crimineel waarop haar boek gebaseerd is. De twee spreken geregeld met elkaar af om te praten, en Zjef vindt dat allesbehalve een goed idee. Op een dag komt Evy niet meer naar huis, en Zjef en de andere huisgenoten zijn doodongerust. Tot ze een smsje van Evy krijgen dat alles in orde is, maar dat ze enkele dagen rust neemt. Zjef en Mieke Van den Bossche zijn er niet gerust in en willen er de politie bijhalen. Zjef gaat vervolgens samen met Niko Schuurmans een kijkje nemen in het huis van Menno, maar vinden geen spoor van Evy. Dagen gaan voorbij zonder enig spoor van Evy en de politie begint zich met de zaak te moeien. Evy zat inderdaad opgesloten bij Menno, maar heeft er zelf voor kunnen zorgen dat Menno haar liet gaat. Ze vertelt het verhaal aan de politie, maar die geloven haar niet meteen omdat Menno haar nooit echt 'ontvoerd' heeft, want Evy is zelf naar hem toegegaan. Wanneer ze Menno willen ondervragen, zet hij het op een lopen. Enkele dagen later wordt Menno alsnog opgepakt. Het businessplan In de Foodbar gaat het er ook hectisch aan toe nu Liesbeth Pauwels besloten heeft om haar diploma Middelbaar Onderwijs te halen. Hierdoor moet ze elke dag studeren, en Zjef wil haar hiermee een handje helpen. Hij staat toe dat Liesbeth soms iets vroeger naar huis gaat, of enkele uurtjes in de Foodbar studeert. Wanneer Zjef te weten komt dat Liesbeth haar diploma wil halen om de Foodbar opnieuw uit te breiden tot een keten, is Zjef daar niet blij mee. Hij is ervan overtuigd dat hij zelf de nodige kennis heeft om een businessplan op te stellen en gaat ermee naar Peter Van den Bossche. Peter is onder de indruk, maar is van mening van Zjef niet de juiste persoon is om een keten te runnen en wijst zijn plan af. Zjef is niet van plan om zich zomaar neer te leggen bij de beslissing van Peter en wil aantonen dat hij wel degelijk iets kan afmaken. Hij wil zich inschrijven in de universiteit om een master in de Economie te halen. Het inschrijvingsgeld is echter veel hoger dan hij verwacht had, en Zjef kan dat niet betalen. Rudi Verbiest stelt voor om het te betalen, maar daar wil Zjef niets van weten. Zo komt Zjef bij een onderzoek van de universiteit terecht, om een nieuw geneesmiddel te testen. Hij schrijft zich in, en moet gedurende enkele weken elke dag een pilletje nemen. Wanneer Zjef de lijst met bijwerkingen ziet, wordt hij er even niet goed van. De volgende dagen heeft hij dan ook last van verschillende kwaaltjes, en Rudi is doodongerust. Ze gaan op consultatie bij Leen Van den Bossche, maar die verzekert hen dat die onderzoeken totaal geen gevaar zijn. Zjef mankeert dus helemaal niets, maar dacht het alleen maar. Wanneer Liesbeth Pauwels een ongelukje heeft, en enkele weken in het gips moet, staat Zjef er alleen voor in de Foodbar. Hij hoopt op een vervanging, maar Thomas Van den Bossche zegt dat hij geen tijd heeft om iemand te zoeken. Benny Coppens stelt aan Arno Coppens voor om de job aan te nemen, maar Zjef ziet dat niet helemaal zitten. Arno heeft dan ook helemaal geen aanleg voor 'broodjes smeren' en houdt er na 1 dag al mee op. Zjef vraagt het dan maar aan Maarten Van den Bossche, die na even aandringen toch ja zegt. Op een dag krijgen Zjef en Maarten in de Foodbar bezoek van werknemers van de civiele bescherming. Er is in de buurt een tankwagen gekanteld met een giftige stof in, en iedereen in een straal van tien kilometer moet binnenblijven. Zjef en Maarten proberen er het beste van te maken, maar niet alles verloopt even goed wanneer er ook een diabetespatiënt aanwezig is. Fred heeft geen insuline meer, en dreigt flauw te vallen. Zjef komt met de redding door hem een glas met kaneel te laten drinken. Fred wordt naar het ziekenhuis afgevoerd, en heeft het overleefd mede dankzij de tussenkomst van Zjef. Joppe Terug in zijn vertrouwde omgeving, merkt Zjef dat Rudi Verbiest plotseling veel interesse toont in Joppe Hassaert, een homoseksuele jongen die op bezoek was bij Vero Bello. Joppe wil graag model worden, maar kan zijn thuissituatie niet meer aan sinds hij uit de kast gekomen is. Zijn vader werd gewelddadig en Joppe zoekt zowel troost als hulp bij Rudi. Samen met de andere huisgenoten, stelt Rudi aan Joppe voor om tijdelijk bij hen in te trekken, zodat hij en zijn vader even afstand kunnen nemen van elkaar. Zjef wordt al snel jaloers wanneer hij merkt hoe close Joppe omgaat met Rudi. Maar eigenlijk is het juist Joppe die jaloers is, want hij heeft al een tijdje een oogje op Rudi. Zjef heeft dit snel in de gaten en probeert zijn vriend te waarschuwen voor de gevolgen. Op een dag loopt alles fout wanneer Joppe bekend maakt dat hij inderdaad verliefd is op Rudi. Wanneer Rudi de jongen moet afwijzen, is hij woedend en trekt hij terug in bij zijn ouders. De dag erna krijgen Rudi en Zjef bezoek van de politie. Joppe heeft namelijk een klacht ingediend wegens kindermisbruik. Rudi moet een nachtje in de cel doorbrengen, maar Joppe komt tot inkeer en trekt zijn verhaal in. Terwijl Rudi bij de politie zat, was Zjef op van de zenuwen. Thomas Van den Bossche maakte het allemaal nog erger door openlijk te twijfelen over de onschuld van Rudi. Zjef kan zijn oren niet geloven en brengt nadien ook Rudi op de hoogte van de uitspraken van Thomas. Ze willen een tijdje niets meer met de man te maken hebben en denken er zelfs aan om te verhuizen. Tot ze ontdekken dat Thomas een ongeneeslijke nierziekte heeft. Rudi en Zjef zetten hun ego aan de kant, en vergeven Thomas. Terug aan het gokken Liesbeth Pauwels mag uit de gips en kan terug aan de slag gaan in de Foodbar. Ze moeten dan wel afscheid nemen van Maarten Van den Bossche, maar Zjef is toch blij om zijn collega terug te zien. Tot hij via via te weten komt dat Liesbeth binnenkort voor enkele maanden op seminarie gaat in Engeland. Zjef is teleurgesteld dat zijn goede vriendin hem niet op de hoogte heeft gebracht. Bovendien is hij ervan overtuigd dat hij ook de juiste persoon kan zijn om naar dat seminarie te gaan. Omdat Evy Hermans op het laatste nippertje een afspraak maakt, moet Zjef snel iets bij elkaar zoeken om te koken voor zijn huisgenoten. Hij neemt enkele ingrediënten van de Foodbar mee naar huis, en gaat aan de slag. Het resultaat is overheerlijk en iedereen is van mening dat Zjef het lekkerste slaatje ooit gemaakt heeft. Ook Thomas en Liesbeth zijn onder de indruk en willen het commercialiseren in de Foodbar. Peter Van den Bossche vindt het een schitterend idee en het 'familieslaatje' is uitgevonden. Zjef hoopte echter dat het slaatje zijn naam zou krijgen, maar ter compensatie bedenkt Thomas een hele marketingstrategie waarbij Zjef als 'posterboy' voor het slaatje gebruikt wordt. Er worden foto's genomen voor de etiketten en Zjef wordt al snel een soort beroemdheid in de Foodbar. Na enkele dagen koelt zijn bekendheid weer af, en wordt Zjef weer gewoon het hulpje in de Foodbar. Hij is ontgoocheld omdat hij niets krijgt van de opbrengsten van zijn slaatje en bovendien krijgt hij van de fabrikant slechts een plooifiets cadeau. Zjef voelt zich vernedert en voelt zich opnieuw een loser die niets kan bereiken in zijn leven. Hij wordt vervolgens in de Foodbar aangesproken door een castingbureau na een grappig Youtubefilmpje met Zjef in de hoofdrol. Hij doet auditie voor een rol in een reclamefilmpje, maar krijgt de job niet. De zoveelste tegenslag voor Zjef, waardoor hij plotseling helemaal op het foute pad terecht komt. Hij gaat opnieuw gokken, maar probeert dit angstvallig verborgen te houden voor Rudi en zijn huisgenoten. Het humeur van Zjef is de laatste tijd niet te doen, en dat valt iedereen op. Zjef gaat steeds vaker gokken, en verdwijnt zelfs enkele keren tijdens een shift in de Foodbar. Hij verbaast ook Peter Van den Bossche en Liesbeth Pauwels door de job van gerante te weigeren. Zjef geraakt echter snel in de problemen in de goktent nadat hij veel geld verloren heeft en schulden begint te maken. Hij wordt onder druk gezet en gaat op zoek naar geld. Als oplossing probeert hij een overval te ensceneren in de Foodbar, maar Rudi merkt op dat er meer aan de hand is. Zjef biecht op dat hij opnieuw aan het gokken is, maar dat hij al het geld van de Foodbar zal teruggeven. Rudi zit in een tweestrijd, maar vertelt toch de waarheid aan Peter. Thomas Van den Bossche wil Zjef onmiddellijk ontslaan, maar Peter wil hem nog een kans geven om zijn fout recht te zetten. Het gaat snel bergaf met Zjef, en hij begint zich steeds vaker als een klootzak te gedragen tegen zijn vrienden. Wanneer hij zijn maandelijkse bijdrage voor het huis niet kan betalen, willen de huisgenoten eindelijk tussenkomen. Ofwel betaalt hij, ofwel staat hij op straat. Zjef kan het verraad van zijn 'zogezegde vrienden' niet verkroppen en pakt zijn boeltje. Ook met Rudi verbreekt hij alle contact. Ook in de Foodbar is Zjef allesbehalve zijn normale zelf. Nu huis dakloos is, moet hij verplicht in de Foodbar blijven slapen, tot Thomas dit te weten komt. Hij wil opnieuw Zjef aan de deur zetten, maar Peter houdt hem tegen. Zjef ziet geen andere oplossing dan op straat te slapen en wanneer hij onverzorgd in de Foodbar staat, besluiten Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme en Peter hem toch te ontslaan. Enkele dagen later komt Niko Schuurmans te weten dat Zjef al dagen onder een brug slaapt. Hij neemt Zjef terug mee naar huis, en ze willen hem nog een tweede kans geven. Maar dan moet hij wel zijn leven terug op het juiste spoor krijgen. Ook Rudi wil zijn vriend nog een kans geven, maar tegen bepaalde voorwaarden. Hij moet zich op een zwarte lijst zetten, zodat hij geen enkele goktent nog binnen kan. Bovendien zal Rudi instaan voor al zijn financiële zaken. Zjef neemt deze kans maar al te graag aan en neemt terug zijn intrek in het huis van de 'Friends'. Ondertussen probeert hij zijn excuses aan te bieden bij Peter en krijgt hij ook zijn job terug. De rolstoelathleet In de Foodbar moet Zjef afscheid nemen van Liesbeth, die voor enkele maanden naar Reading trekt voor er een cursus management te volgen. Zjef krijgt hulp van Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme, die de taken van Liesbeth overneemt. Al snel wordt duidelijk dat Trudy deze job niet kan combineren met haar werk bij VDB Fashion. Wanneer Trudy perongeluk een bedorven slaatje verkoopt, wordt er een interimkracht aangenomen: Anja. Sinds hij zijn gokverslaving terug onder controle heeft, is Zjef op zoek naar een nieuwe hobby. Hij gaat samen met Mieke Van den Bossche en Jan Van den Bossche geregeld lopen om aan zijn conditie te werken. Tijdens een loopsessie met Mieke, loopt Zjef een oude bekende tegen het lijf, rolstoelatleet Quinten Godderis. Zjef wil echter niet vertellen waar hij de man van kent, en Mieke is nieuwsgierig. Uiteindelijk lukt het haar toch om Zjef aan de praat te krijgen en hij vertelt over zijn verleden met Quinten. De twee waren als kinderen beste vrienden, tot Zjef verliefd op hem werd. Hij probeerde Quinten te kussen, maar die nam dit niet positief op. Tijdens een wilde achtervolging, kwam Quinten ten val waardoor hij in een rolstoel belandde. Quinten heeft Zjef dit nooit kunnen vergeven en nadien hebben ze elkaar nooit meer gezien. Mieke probeert haar goede vriend aan te sporen om terug contact te zoeken met Quinten. Zjef twijfelt, want hij vreest voor zijn reactie. Wanneer hij toch op bezoek gaat bij Quinten, krijgt hij harde verwijten naar zijn hoofd gesmeten. Zjef wil het hoofdstuk volledig afsluiten, tot Quinten plots opduikt in de Foodbar. Hij wil Zjef dan toch nog een tweede kans geven en ze willen hun vriendschap hernemen. Met de medewerking van Quinten, wil Zjef beginnen trainen voor een marathon. |-|Seizoen 25= Binnenkort 'Trivia' *Jan Van den Bosch speelde eerder al een gastrol in de soap als inbreker in het studentenhuis van Leen Van den Bossche, Pierrot Van den Bossche en Evy Hermans. *Bij de aankondiging van de intrede van acteur Jan Van den Bosch Zjef ontstond er op de sociale media een grappige naamsverwarring waarbij bepaalde fans dachten dat het personage Jan Van den Bossche een nieuw gezicht zou krijgen. *Zjef is het eerste vaste mannelijke personage uit de soap dat openlijk homoseksueel is. Voordien waren de vaste personages met een homo- of biseksuele geaardheid altijd vrouwen: Micheline Hoefkens, Sarah De Kunst, Evy Hermans, Suzy Mariën, Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme, Elke Baertsoen, Kris en Jana Pleysier. 'Generiek' Intro-nikozjef.png Intro-mieke.png Generiek7_16.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto13.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto16.png 'Galerij' Zjef_De_Mulder_S23.png.png Zjef_De_Mulder_Stack.png.png Zjef23.jpg S24-zjef.jpg S24-zjef2.png S24-zjef avatar.png 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 23= 23-3-11.jpg 23-3-12.jpg 23-3-14.jpg 23-3-15.jpg 23-5-1.jpg 23-5-3.jpg 23-5-6.jpg 23-9-3.jpg 23-9-10.jpg 23-9-11nieuw.jpg 21-13.jpg Week3ZjefLiesbeth.jpg 1014388_10152239726757491_547890585_n.jpg 640px-Familie 5287 004.jpg 41921892.jpg 640px-Familie afl5134 01.jpg 640px-Familie afl5110 03.jpg 23-24.jpg Familie 5316 005.jpg Familie 5316 004.jpg Familie 5315 001.jpg Familie 5310 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5325 010.jpg Familie 5323 002.jpg Familie 5323 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5305 004.jpg Familie 5303 001.jpg Familie 5300 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5298 002.jpg 640px-Familie 5298 003.jpg Familie 5299 004.jpg Familie 5299 001.jpg Familie 5298 001.jpg Familie 5294 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5287 004.jpg Familie 5246 002.jpg Familie 5244 04.jpg |-|Seizoen 24= S24E002 19.png 640px-5333 003.jpg S24E007 006.png S24E007 002.png S24E011-02.png S24E012 002.png S24e013 19.jpg S24E014 02.png S24E015 02.png S24E017 10.png 640px-Familie 5340 003.jpg Familie 5344 002.jpg Familie 5346 005.jpg Familie 5347 009.jpg Familie 5348 006.jpg Familie 5354 003.jpg Familie 5354 002.jpg Familie 5354 001.jpg 5365-46.png 5365-45.png 5365-04.png 5366-24.png 5366-19.png Familie 5381 002.jpg Familie 5383 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5386 005.jpg Familie 5386 004.jpg Familie 5389 002.jpg Familie 5389 001.jpg Familie 5395 002.jpg Familie 5397 003.jpg Familie 5398 001.jpg Familie 5404 001.jpg Familie 5405 005.jpg Familie 5405 003.jpg Familie 5410 016.png Familie 5410 012.png TrouwMiekeNiko12.jpg TrouwMiekeNiko7.jpg Familie 5412 03.jpg Familie 5412 02.jpg S24 E089 018.png S24 E089 017.png S24 E088 019.png S24 E088 018.png S24 E091 019.png S24 E092 025.png S24 E093 042.png S24 E093 035.png S24 E093 029.png S24 E093 004.png S24 E096 022.png S24 E098 029.png S24 E098 022.png S24 E099 022.png S24 E099 002.png S24 E101 019.png S24 E102 025.png S24 E103 019.png S24 E104 021.png S24 E104 011.png S24 E104 002.png S24 E104 001.png S24 E105 30.jpg S24 E105 06.jpg S24 E105 05.jpg S24 E106 019.png S24 E106 008.png S24 E106 001.png S24 E107 021.png S24 E107 012.png S24 E108 012.png S24 E110 033.png S24 E110 032.png S24 E110 031.png S24 E112 023.png S24 E112 022.png Familie 5463 01.jpg Familie 5462 05.jpg Familie 5462 03.jpg Familie 5462 02.jpg Familie 5462 01.jpg Familie 5476 003.jpg Familie 5476 002.jpg Familie 5473 001.jpg Familie 5471 001.jpg Familie 5481 04.jpg Familie 5481 03.jpg Familie 5480 001.jpg Familie_5514_002.jpg Familie_5514_003.jpg Familie_5534_01.jpg Familie_5534_02.jpg Familie_5535_001.jpg Familie_5535_002.jpg Familie_5535_004.jpg Familie_5535_005.jpg 11357225 10153403735032491 6541840512860087143 o.png Familie 5543 001.jpg Familie 5543 002.jpg Familie 5544 003.jpg |-|Seizoen 25= 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over de relaties van Zjef, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Zjef De Mulder